Love's Rhythms
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: One, two, three. One love, two brothers, three times forbidden. Hitachiincest, Shonen Ai, Yaoi


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Love's Rhythms.

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: ** One, two, three. One love, two brothers, three times forbidden. (Hitachiincest, Shonen Ai, Yaoi)

**Rating:** T/M

**Parings:** Hikaru x Kaoru

**Main Characters: **Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Disclaimer: **be sure that if I owned them, they would be fucking like wild animals all day…

**Notes: **English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Second fiction in this fandom.

And be careful. This one IS dangerously hot...

**DEDICATIONS!!**

For those who don't know me yet, I usually dedicate my stories to some of you, kind and gentle reviewers or to my beta-readers.

So, since when I published my other story about Host Club, I asked you all if I had to write more...and...I had many positve responses I'd like to dedicate this fic to the ones who read "Sinful" and appreciated it!

**Arsenic Dimentia, Miyamashi, Kanoi-chan, anthro, Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan, nobody, FunnyNeko **and** Haru-Hatori-Hiro.**

See, my dears? I did write more of Hikaru x Kaoru love in the end!

Yumi-chan

* * *

_**LOVE'S RHYTHMS**_

_One kiss, two kisses, three._

I met his lips over and over again, hungrily, feverishly.

His body was beneath mine, hot, writhing. His hands were on my back, sliding, touching, shivering.

And our love was everywhere, burning, flaring, blazing.

As if millions of white, dripping candles had been lit up in the coldness of eyes.

"More…" he breathed "more, Hikaru…"

How could I resist to such a vicious but captivating turn on?

Soft, rosy lips parted in soundless gasps, little pearls of sweat to make his ivory and velvety skin lightly glistening in the moonlight.

He was my dirty angel and I was his chaste demon.

He was the kind-hearted priest and I was the untameable sinner.

He was white milk and I was black chocolate.

There wasn't a bit of Kaoru in me and there wasn't a bit of Hikaru in him.

The scale wouldn't show two perfectly identical weights.

If we were to be considered as two parts of the same apple, we surely couldn't be perfect halves.

_One kiss. Down. Two kisses. Up. Three. Linger there._

And I was lost again in the scent of him, in his intoxicating and sweet presence. I felt my senses drown, deeper and deeper, with my mouth on his stomach, lower and lower, his voice nothing but a labile murmur in the back of his throat.

Kaoru was mine, mine and mine alone. He kept on repeating it dully, madly, as if every word did not make sense on its own, but just because it was him, my brother, to say it and me, his brother, to hear.

_Once more, then twice, then once again_.

A two ways world, a box with two edges, two wings of a butterfly.

It was us, for us, between us, against us.

No one more and no one mattered.

Wherever two are enough, a third one isn't needed. That's plain logic.

And we couldn't need anyone else. Born to be together, meant to be together and bound to be together. And that's where logic failed. Because in our case, one and one, didn't make two.

It still made one.

_One touch, he gasped. Two strokes, he moaned. The third time he would feel in Heaven._

His fragrance was stronger now, my lips and tongue running up and down his most secret place.

It felt perfect. Utterly perfect. The highest peak of what we could reach.

I gave and he took, every action I made finding in its proper counteraction, reaction and realization.

Everything looked in place, everything was meant to be.

We were violating every law of nature and yet sticking to them almost manically.

No case, no luck, no fate. Every man can build his own fate.

And we were doing it.

"Hikaru….I…I can't stand it any longer…"

_One lick more, one shiver, one kiss._

Gestures flawed, our moans chased each other in the darkness of the room, rolling down the smoothness of the covers and spilling on our heated skin, dancing, breaking against the cold panes.

I raised my gaze.

His chest was heaving in front of my eyes, frantically but rhythmically. Up and down, up and down. He was biting his lip, Kaoru, his hands clenched around the sheets, eyes tightly shut as if that could make him savour better all of that moment, as if catching the dim light filtering from the window could make that dreamful sensation shatter and vanish.

_One last time, one scream, two bodies glued together._

Rushes of warm juices flow inside of me, and I taste him, fully, better than before.

Everything around me twirls and shakes, everything has a new colour, a new meaning.

This feeling is old, accustomed. This feeling is familiar and yet outstandingly breathtaking.

I found my eyes closed and I slowly crack them open to take a glimpse of the novelty of the afterwards world.

He was so beautiful, so amazing, when the last waves of his orgasm made his body writhe in little, shy quivers, his cheeks flaring and red, two round cherries, his mouth rosy and wet, like a little, juicy strawberry.

_One strawberry, two cherries and three times wonderful. _

I wanted to eat him all, to bite that beauty and feel it under my teeth, completely.

I wanted to savour that sweetness.

I crawled upwards once more and I kissed him.

He moaned. I kissed him more and more and more, until I wasn't sure of who the light whimpers and noises belonged to. Our flavours mixed, our souls crashed and swirled together.

He smiled, pulled me closer and our lips met again. And again, and again.

_One kiss, two kisses, three._

"I love you Hikaru…."

"I love you too…"

_**o-O-o Owari o-O-o**_


End file.
